


Crunchy Croutons

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [98]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Best Friends, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Humor, Language, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa fails at a joke, but he doesn't mind all that much.
Relationships: Trowa Barton & Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 5
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Crunchy Croutons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 13th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/189530656980/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-december.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Crunchy Croutons** by luvsanime02

########

“What if I want mine neat?” Trowa asks jokingly.

Quatre pauses just before he takes another appreciative sip of his coke. “I’m sure that statement was supposed to make sense to me,” he says, “but it really doesn’t.”

It’s his way of saying that he has no fucking clue what Trowa’s talking about. As tempted as Trowa is to play with Quatre’s confusion more, he simply nudges his friend’s elbow to get his attention and then gestures at a small chalkboard hanging behind the bar. On it is drawn a drink with ice cubes, with the words “Soup of the day: whiskey with H 2 O croutons”.

Quatre glances at the sign, but still looks at Trowa blankly. Slowly, Trowa realizes the problem. “Neat means without the croutons,” Trowa explains. He’s never referred to ice cubes as croutons before, but it fits well enough.

“Ah,” Quatre says, finally getting the joke. Which wasn’t really all that funny to begin with, and only got less funny the more Trowa had to explain it. Not his best work. Oh, well.

“I guess it’s a good thing you stick to soda,” Trowa says. Who knows what Quatre could order himself accidentally at a bar? That could be funny. Not for Quatre, though, so Trowa reluctantly lets go of the idea to convince Quatre to order something else besides soda for once.

Quatre only rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t drink something if I didn’t know what was in it,” he says in a practical tone of voice that Trowa doesn’t buy at all. Quatre can be a reckless brat when he wants to be.

Trowa gives Quatre a skeptical look. “If a bunch of us were at a friend’s house, you wouldn’t pay attention,” he points out logically. Quatre wouldn’t think that a friend would spike his drink.

Quatre scrunches up his face as he clearly thinks that over, and then he shrugs in acceptance. “Well, I’m going to be paying more attention from now on,” he says. He even looks at his coke suspiciously before he takes another careful sip.

Trowa chuckles. “None of us would put alcohol in your drinks,” he admits. It’s the truth. It’s not necessarily that all of them respect others’ religious beliefs, though Trowa does. It’s that they all cherish Quatre as a friend and respect him as a person.

“Glad to hear it,” Quatre says, and he relaxes again. Part of what makes Quatre so remarkable is his faith in people. Relena has that, too. Trowa doesn’t, but he can rely on the judgment of his friends, and that’s good enough for him.

Trowa knocks his glass against Quatre’s, listening to his friend’s laughter and enjoying the atmosphere of their night out together.


End file.
